Diario de Ramza hacia Kalos
by Kehitaro
Summary: Los diarios de Ramza en su aventura hacia la region Kalos


-Diario del Aventurero por Ramza-

Día 1

Despues de hace dias de haber recibido la invitacion de la Campeona Ahri me puse manos a la obra.

Decid que las tropas menos importantes se quedaran aqui en Ivalice y rehicieran sus vidas, ya termino la guerra y hay un nuevo rey (todo deberia ser mas tranquilo en la region, verdad?).

Le he pedido como favor a Cid que cuide de Alma mientras estoy fuera de la region, espero no estar lejos por mucho tiempo.

Partire el dia de ma ana, creo que despues de pasar la ciudad comercial de Sal Ghidos podre llegar a donde sea...

-Ramza

-Diario del Aventurero por Ramza-

Día 13

He llegado a Sal Ghido, d as despu s de haber salido de la Ciudad portuaria de Warjilis donde estaba escondido, pasando por varios reinos como Lionel, Lesalia, Limberry y Zeltennia.

Creo que me abastecer con algunos items para el viaje, nunca estan demas las pociones y remedios, tambien un mapa seria muy bueno pero antes debo saber a donde voy...

Me hospedare en una posada hasta tener una respuesta de Ahri de donde ir para conocerle, espero no tarde mucho en responder aunque tampoco es que lleve mucha prisa, estas son como vacaciones despues de todo lo ocurrido hace ya muchos años.

Ire por algo para comer y beber, me han contado de un buen restaurante en esta ciudad, ire a comer y conocer algo de gente.

-Ramza

-Diario del Aventurero por Ramza-

Día 16

Hoy llego a la ciudad un caballero de lo mas particular en este reino, dicho caballero vestía completamente una armadura pesada de coloracion azul cielo con unos grandes cuernos en el casco, pero lo mas curioso de todo era su "arma", su arma por así decirlo de alguna manera, era una PALA.

Con dicha arma el cuenta que protegio su reino de un mal terrible, la vez que acumulo GRANDES tesoros a su paso, también trato de persuadir a la gente de usar la pala en vez de las espadas y demás armas, vaya sujeto.  
>(Creo que me comprare una PALA, por si las dudas...)<p>

Día 22

Ya estoy harto de la espera por una respuesta, sera mejor que me ponga en camino hacia la región, seg n tengo entendido es de esta ciudad en la que estoy hacia el ESTE, espero no perderme...

-Ramza

-Diario del Aventurero por Ramza-

Día 24

Hoy en la madrugada recibi de una "paloma" una carta, de nadie ni mas ni menos que Ahri con lo siguiente como mensaje: "Ramza, amigo.  
>Colocare con fuego fatuo, luces de fuego azul para que sigas y no te pierdas, mis amigos Pokémon fantasma ayudaran y te vigilaran en todo el camino y en un día debe llegarte el Pidgeot con el mapa a la ubicacion".<p>

Hubiera sido muy bueno que esa carta la hubiese recibido AYER temprano, ya que esa noche no pegue ni un parpado, por los sucesos tan extraños que ocurrieron. Luces espectrales y animas que me vigilaban, ya lo estaba atribuyendo yo a los soldados caídos en la guerra que buscaban venganza en mi contra, por precaucion saque las armas y espere a la luz del día.

Siendo así, creo que avanzare lo mas que pueda de noche seguir las flamas azules para enderezar mi rumbo. Y todo eso siendo vigilado por fantasmas, espeluznante...

Día 26

Este día al investigar la zona en bosqueda de comida, me tope con algo magnifico, un nido desatendido y en el un huevo de "monstruo" ENORME, facilmente mas grande que mi cabeza y de unos peculiares colores Naranja con Amarillo. Tome el huevo de la manera mas silenciosamente posible y sal huyendo del lugar.

Jejejeje el día de mañana preveo un desayuno delicioso.

-Ramza

-Diario del Aventurero por Ramza-

Día 27

El enorme huevo comenzó a moverse en la mochila y de pronto lo siento mas caliente, que extra a criatura empollara de ese huevo, no tengo idea...

Día 30

Al estar recogiendo madera y ramas para la fogata me encontre con un extraño "zorro" de piel amarilla con mechones rojos en las orejas, al parece esa extraña criatura también estaba buscando ramas pero para mascar como pude contemplar.

El extraño animal, al verme con monton de madera en los brazos pude ver como le brillaban los ojos, paso seguido, intento quitarme la madera a "Mordidas", lo evadi todo lo posible pero despues de la nada lanzo fuego del hocico, como unas "Ascuas".

Ya al ver que habia fuego y podria haber un incendio, saque mi "Vara de Hielo" para apagar el fuego con magia "Blizzard", al ver esto la bestia paro y no quito los ojos de la vara, la seguía en sus movimientos con la mirada como si de un poseido se tratase.

El pequeño zorro salto y me pudo quitar la vara de un "Mordisco" en un momento en el cual estaba mas distraido en apagar las llamas, al tocar el suelo ya con el objeto de su deseo en sus fauces la pequeña bestia procedio a morderlo, pero cual seria su sorpresa que al momento de morderla la boca se le quedo congelada por el poder magico de hielo del item.

La peque a criatura pudo quitar su boca de la helada vara solo para revolcarse del dolor causado por el frio agudo de tener la boca congelada. Al ver eso supe que el animal morir a si no hacia algo, asi que saque de la mochila la "Vara de Fuego", contra-parte de la de hielo y le hice morderla.

A los pocos instantes de tal accion se le empezo a derretir el hocico y paro de retorcerse para quedar tendida en el pasto quemado, procedi a recoger la poca madera que no se habia quemado y regresar a mi campamento...

Día 31

Antes de partir otra vez al camino al estar empacando el campamento llego el "Zorro amarillo", aquel del día anterior, esta vez el animal venia cargando con algo, eran trozos de madera y una cuantas bayas, al parecer una muestra de gratitud por lo del día anterior.

Al tomar las ofrendas de paz pude ver como ese ser amarillo paso al campamento y ver una de las pocas cosas que no estaban todavia empacadas, entre ellas las "Varas Magicas" del dia anterior, al parecer le nacio interes por la "Vara de Fuego", pero, a la "Vara de Hielo" le tenia odio/miedo, digamos que sus ladridos lo delataba.

Trate de comunicarme para convencerla de unirseme, si se unia en mi viaje podr a quedarse con la "Vara de Fuego" y aprende las magias de fuego para nunca pasar frio o hambre. Al parecer la pude convencer de viajar juntos ya que ladro de felicidad

-Sabes, te llamare Lulu, en honor a una gran maga que estuvo a mi lado en las batallas en Ivalice.

Y con una nueva compañia me dispuse a seguir mi camino...

-Ramza

-Diario del Aventurero por Ramza-

Dia 29

Hoy todo el dia estuvo lloviendo, al parecer a Lulu no le gusta para nada la lluvia, se esconde en mi impermeable y solo sacaba la cabeza de vez en cuando para ver a sus alrededores.

Día 31

Eh visto que Lulu es bastante curiosa y muy inteligente, la he visto andar de curiosa entre el equipamiento que tengo, Armaduras, T nicas, Trajes, Cascos, Sombreros, Gorros. Lo que mas le gusto fueron las tunicas, trajes y vestidos, junto con los sombreros de brillantes colores y peculiares formas, extrañas para ella pero sin embargo no dejan de maravillarla.

Tambien encontro un tablero de Ajedrez y Damas, le gustaron las formas que tienen las piezas y el tablero como tal. Trate de enseñarle como jugar damas, a ver si era TAN lista. Le enseñe lo basico del juego de Damas (como moverse y cosas asi ), en el primero que jugamos sin duda alguna le gane, en los siguientes 2 juegos le gane otra vez, pero parece como si estuviera aprendiendolo y en esos juegos puede ver un poco de oposicion.

En el cuarto y quinto juego parec a que jugase contra una persona, no fue sencillo ganarle. Ya en el octavo y noveno juego no pude ganarle, ya parecia que estaba en contra de una persona muy avezada en el juego. Los juegos que le siguieron al decimo me resultaron imposibles ganarle, aprendio muy rapido el juego y desarrollo una estrategia propia, sin dudas Lulu es un animal muy ESPECIAL.

Día 33

El enorme huevo se mueve muchisimo mas estos dias y ha subido la temperatura del mismo, creo que empollara pronto, espero que no sea un Behemot lo que salga de ese huevo...

-Ramza

-Diario del Aventurero por Ramza-

Día 35

Hoy por fin el huevo eclosiono y de el nacio un ave, como una "gallina" bastante grande con los mismo colores del cascaron, esta bestia camina en 2 patas y pronuncia "torrrchic". Tendr que hablar con Ahri sobre estas exoticas bestias, jamas habia visto nada tan diverso en mi vida.

La criatura parece llevarse bien con Lulu, juegan y corren, aunque siempre la gallina le rebasa en velocidad, como si contara con algun "Impulso" de velocidad de su especie. La llevare conmigo en mi viaje y la nombrare "Alma" como mi hermana, para recordar mi hogar y mi familia.

Día 38

He practicado con Lulu las frases magicas para invocar su poder, por ejemplo Fire, un hechizo que le gusta mucho practicarlo. La frase es: "Destruccion de la Naturaleza, reunida en flamas! Fire!", tal frase produce una llama que quema al blanco enemigo.

Al estar practicando con Lulu, Alma tambien se nos uni , ella "Lanzo fuego" al blanco de entrenamiento, eso fue sorprendente, no imaginaba que Alma tambien pudiera lanzar fuego, pero ademas de eso aparte intento "Golpear" al blanco con sus pequeños pies, como si aparte de lanzar fuego tambien supiera pelear, parece ser que tengo a otra compañera por entrenar.

-Ramza

-Diario del Aventurero por Ramza-

Día 39

Hoy sufri un percance, mi tintero paso a mejor vida, los responsable son un par de individuos que no paran de jugar por el campamento. Pero bueno, espero conseguir otro tintero en la siguiente ciudad pasando las montañas.

Por en mientras tendre que escribir con carbon

-Ramza

-Diario del Aventurero por Ramza-

Día 40

Hoy despues de pasar las extensas montañas llegue a una enorme ciudad tecnologica conocida como "Zanarkand", una enorme y vibrante metropolis con gran cantidad de edificios y comercios, donde las maquinas y humanos coexisten en perfecta harmonia.

En uno de los tantos comercios que hay por toda la ciudad pregunte por una pluma y un tintero nuevos, para reemplazar mi antiguo equipo, a lo que el dependiente del negocio me respondi : "Esas cosas no se venden desde hace mil años o mas. No le gustar a comprar una pluma fuente?".

Segun el comerciante, con este nuevo item nunca jamas me tendria que preocupar por un accidente como lo de mi antiguo tintero, con la "Pluma Fuente" ahora de mi propiedad sal del negocio a la calle principal.

Mucha gente se me quedo viendo al verme caminar junto con Lulu y Alma a mi lado y mucha de esa gente se hace a un lado a vernos acercarnos, pero una extra a persona no actuo como el resto. Esta persona de aspecto "Pintoresco" si se le puede llamar de algun modo en la forma que iba vestido.

Nos llamo hacia un callejon, lejos del bullicio de la calle principal, ya estando ahi me dijo lo siguiente: "Parece que tu tambien estas en eso de "domar bestias", tengo algo que te puede servir", al escucharlo decir eso me entro la curiosidad de que podri ser lo que tiene para ofrecerme.

De entre su gabardina saca un extraño instrumento de color rojo y plano como una tabla, el hombre me explico que es una especie de "Bestiario" de las criaturas con las cuales yo viajo, el cual viene de una tierra lejana donde rondan esas criaturas libremente, y podria ser mio por la modica cantidad de 400 mil Giles.

El "Bestiario" estaba muy bien pero el precio estaba terriblemente MAL, en ese momento el sujeto se empezo a preocupar al ver que alguien mas se acercaba, "Lo siento niño, te has tardado mucho" y en ese mismo instante salio corriendo topando conmigo por un lado, momentos despues salimos de ese callejon hacia la calle principal.

-Saben que chicas, ese bestiario estaba muy bien, lastima que no pudimos llegar a ningun acuerdo.

Lulu y Alma se sintieron decepcionas al pensar que no pudieron saber mas a fondo que era ese artilugio tan raro

-Pero no hay que poner esas caras tan largas, mis años de "Ladron" en el campo de batalla surtieron sus frutos, MIREN!

Les mostre a las chicas la extra a "tabla roja" que el tipo me quer a vender a un precio ridiculamente alto, despues les dije que lo mejor seria marcharnos de la ciudad, no vaya a querer su antiguo propietario su tabla de vuelta, y nos fuimos de la ciudad en ese mismo momento.

Lastima, quer a ver el partido de "Blitz Ball" que se jugar a mañana por la tarde, segun me dijeron algunos no me lo tendria que perder

-Ramza

-Diario del Aventurero por Ramza-

Día 41

Despues de alejarnos de la ciudad lo mas que pudimos y haber pasado por no menos de 3 aldeas y 1 ciudad, llegamos a un tranquilo pueblo de pastores en donde se especializaban en cultivar unos extraños nabos para los Chocobos. En el camino por los pueblos y ciudades me dispuse a revisar el tan extraño "Bestiario", al momento de alzarlo a la altura de mi rostro la tablilla se torno de color azul por el medio y el centro, de lo cual salieron unas letras de la tablilla que decian "POKÉDEX", Lulu y Alma se acercaron con curiosidad y algo de sorpresa al igual que yo por tan extraño suceso.

Pero al parecer esa era toda la gracia de tal "POKÉDEX", solo si lo manteniaen esa poscision, al momento de bajarlo un poco al ver que no sucedia mas nada se apunto a Lulu que esta justo alfrente mio y salieron mas letras y una imagen que decian lo siguiente: Fennekin, Tipo FUEGO, Pokémon Zorro, Mordisquea una ramita mientras camina, como si de un aperitivo se tratase. Intimida a su enemigo expulsando aire caliente por las orejas.

" Santo Ajora, que es esto!?" son las palabras que salieron de mi boca en el momento que ocurrio eso, casi tiro el Pokédex al suelo pero lo pude sujetar en el momento exacto, despues de la primera impresion lei toda la informacion que se mostraba en la pokédex que fue bastante esclarecedora

-entonces Lulu, tu eres un "pokémon" y eres una zorra conocida como "Fennekin"

a lo cual Lulu respondio de forma alegre, luego me dispuse a hacer lo mismo que sucedio la primera vez con ese bestiario, solo que en esta ocasion lo acerque a la curiosa Alma suponiendo lo que pasaria y tambien de el surgieron otras mas letras y una imagen que decian lo siguiente: Torchic, Tipo FUEGO, Pok mon Polluelo, En su interior, guarda una llama que arde sin cesar. Si se le abraza, se nota que tiene una temperatura muy alta.

-Y tu Alma eres una pok mon pollita llamada Torchic, verdad?.

No me supo que responder, al parecer no todo ellos saben de su condicion "Pokémon", esto se pone muy interesante, mejor llegamos a una posada y resumimos el viaje mañana.

Día 42

En la taberna de la posada no pude evitar escuchar sobre un extra o relato que contaba un aventurero, sobre un tesoro escondido en lo mas profundo de un oscuro pantano a las faldas de una montaña, donde aguarda maquinaria de tiempos ancestrales que surcaban los cielos como en la actualidad lo hacen los barcos.

En ese preciso instante mi pensar del relato paso de tildar a la historia como "cuento de explorador so ador" a "posible solucion a nuestros problemas de transportacion", antes de que siquiera pudiera de terminar la historia me le acerque para preguntar donde se encontraba tal "Tesoro" a lo que el me respondio que era tarea imposible y solo un sueño el poder obtener tal premio, ya que como el explico a continuacion, el pantano en si no era pantanal sino un abismo infinitamente oscuro, imposible de atravesar por metodos comunes, haria falta que uno pudiera "Flotar" por encima de tan inacabable negrura que era el pantano y si aun asi fuera posible tal fortuna estaba en temible nido de moustros, segun cuentan las historias.

Se escucha como a un reto digno de afrontar, les dije a Lulu y Alma que ese seria nuestro objetivo, entre los murmullos de eceptisismo de los oyentes en la taberna y una cara de total incredulidad por parte del aventurero le dije que me marcara en el mapa donde se encontraba tal lugar.

-Buen hombre escucha, muchos han intentado adue arse del tesoro y con el la fama y gloria de convertirse en material de cuentos heroicos, y sabes que le paso a esos pobres ingenuos?, ninguno JAMAS volvio, porque todos ellos ahora descansan en la oscuridad del pantano o sirvieron como aperitivos para las viles bestias que moran alrededor de tal antiquisimo tesoro. Pero si tu osas intentarlo con gusto te dire con santo y seña el lugar de descanso final de varios tontos, ya que ahi sera donde acabaran.

- ¿Y que si logro hacerme con el tesoro y vengo restregartelo?.

Esa respuesta salio de mi ser como una replica a tanto pesimismo que el susodicho "aventurero" se vanagloriaba de serlo.

-Si asi fuese, porque se que no lo vas a lograr ni tu ni tus bestias, me comprometo a contar tu hazaña hasta el fin de mis dias en este plano terrenal, pero se que no lo lograras.

Al final de esa respuesta nos dimos la mano y el procedio a señalar el lugar en mi mapa, al momento de salir de la posada hacia el lugar pude escuchar un ultimo comentario mordaz del explorador:

-Miren bien gente porque esta sera la ultima vez que os vean por la tierra de los vivos ya que va andando un muerto hacia su oscura tumba

Ese ultimo comentario hizo que Lulu pusiera nerviosa por tales palabras de desanimo y lugubre final, con lo cual Alma al verla sintiera miedo de lo que esperaba mas adelante a lo cual me incline y les dije:

-Animo chicas, que un idiota que se la pasa contando historias de aventuras que el jamas podra realizar no las desanime o espante, que estamos los 3 para protegernos y apoyarnos. Ademas, ¿no creen que seria genial que ese tonto contara nuestra historia de exito donde nadie mas pudo?

A lo cual parecio animarlas un poco mas para poder avanzar hacia la aventura que hay por delante. Pero toda historia, cuento o leyenda tienen un poco de verdad, espero no seamos una cifra mas en tal cuento.

-Ramza

-Diario del Aventurero por Ramza-

Día 43

Despues de haber comprado suficiente suministros el dia anterior para un viaje de varios dias partimos hacia destino, de camino al lugar aprovechamos para entrenar un poco y ense arles a Lulu y Alma nuevas tecnicas de combate, con Lulu estuvimos practicando la Magia Negra "Fire" de nueva cuenta y casi al final le ense e la magia que le sigue en fuerza a esta, "Fira", cuya frase de conjuracion es la siguiente: ¡Afuera del suelo, quema toda vegetacion con tu llama! Fira!. Este hechizo crea un tornado de fuego en el objetivo quemandolo de manera severa.

Estuvimos practicandolo un poco, parece que Lulu le faltan atributos magicos para poder dominar en su totalidad esta magia, ya que al conjurarlo creo un peque o tornado, menor al mio con mucho esfuerzo, me temo que ocupa crecer un poco mas.

Ya habiendo terminado el entrenamiento magico con Lulu pase con Alma, la verdad no supe en ese momento que rutina de entrenamiento aplicar con ella ya que todo el entrenamiento de monjes se basa mas que nada en el uso de sus puños y piernas como mortiferas armas de destruccion, lo mas que pude hacer fue entrenar con lo que habia y dimos de patadas por largo rato.

Ya casi al final practique la magia "Float" con la cual pienso cruzar ese pantano, pero debia antes que nada verificar cuanto tiempo duraba el efecto de tal magia, no quisiera que a mitad de camino se acaben el efecto magico y caigamos a la oscuridad eterna que supone el pantanal. Lo practique y la magia nos puede hacer flotar por sobre el suelo a los 3 por un promedio de 1 hora tiempo, creo yo, mas que suficiente para cruzar el fangal de orilla supongo yo.

Es gracioso ver como reaccionan Lulu y Alma a los efectos de Float, ellas nunca antes habian estado por encima del suelo flotando, caian y tropezaban a medida que deban pasos hasta acostumbrarse a los efectos de la magia, y volvian a caer cuando los efectos de la magia cesaron, de verdad lo mas gracioso de todo el dia.

Día 46

Por fin hemos llegado al pantano, de verdad que es un lugar sombrio, no hay vida silvestre en este lugar y muy poca vegetacion creciendo a las orillas del fangal. He decidio hacer el campamento cercas del lugar, para hcer los debidos preparativos y descansar antes de adentrarnos a la profunda oscuridad que supone el pantano, que los dioses nos ayuden en esta empresa...

-Ramza


End file.
